Any Other Way
by DivergentAngelOfTheLord
Summary: I suck at summaries. Destiel. Sam leaves and Dean is lonely. Set somewhere probably in Season 5, I dunno. Sam hasn't said yes to Lucifer yet and Dean has already been to Hell so somewhere in between there. Dean calls and Cas answers. Dean gets snippy and the situation gets heated. Smut. Don't like, don't read. But my summaries suck so you should just read it. c:


"Cas…" Dean whined. "Are you there?"

"I'm right here," came Cas' voice from behind Dean. _Right _behind him.

Dean whipped around, suddenly nose to nose with the angel. "Hello, Dean," he says in his deep, bass toned voice.

"Cas, we've been over this. Personal space," he says, with a flourish of his arms, indicating to the close proximity at which Cas was to him. They were almost touching, so close that he could feel little puffs of the angel's hot breath against his face. He winced slightly and took one long step back.

"What is it, Dean? I'm very busy, what with the civil _war _going on and all. I was in the middle of something."

"Then why did you come? You don't answer my calls half the time. And you never answer Sam's." He unintentionally emphasized his brother's name, and he coughs, hoping the angel didn't catch it. "Sam's gone. He left. Said he was tired of being 'bossed around' by big bro and decided to hit the road on his own."

"And…you want me to find him?" Cas inquired. Couldn't he find his brother himself? He _is _a hunter, after all; though, if he is being completely honest with himself, he does quite enjoy having an excuse to escape the total chaos and anarchy of Heaven to come visit his favorite human.

"What? No, no… That's…not why."

Cas cocked his head to the side slightly and looked at Dean with that intense look that always seemed to inhabit his features. The intense stare that Dean gets sends shivers down his spine and leaves his mouth dry. Goddamn angel.

"I'm…I don't know. I thought you might like a drink or somethin'. C'mon, Cas. Take a break from all that Heaven bullshit and have a beer." Dean said, trying and failing miserably to sound confident and sure of himself as he usually is. Why does Cas do this to him?

Castiel doesn't say anything as Dean walks over to the mini-fridge that the hotel had and pulls out two beers, handing one to him and sitting down on the edge of the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking at the angel. "Well?" he asks. "You gonna sit down or are you just going to stand there and be all stiff? Angels. Why do you have to be so damn awkward all the time?" he remarks.

"Are you taking your frustrations out on me because your brother left you alone and you don't want to be alone? Is that why you called me down here? Because you were lonely?" the angel asks innocently.

"What the hell do you know about it, Cas?" Dean snaps, jumping up and getting in the angel's face. "I really didn't call you down here for you to be a dick. I don't need a damn shrink." Dean snapped. "Damn angels think they know everything," he muttered. What was wrong with him? Cas didn't do anything wrong. He didn't know any better. He was just asking an innocent question. In fact, he came the first time Dean called, which was a rarity for this particular angel. Typically, it would take several attempts for him to show. So why is he taking his anger out on him?

The angel gave Dean a hurt look. Why was he being so mean to him? "I'm sorry, Dean. Have I…" he trailed off. He hadn't meant to

upset him.

"Yeah, well, next time, why don't you try being less of an insensitive prick about it if you're so damn sorry?" he retorted. Damn it! What was wrong with him?

Suddenly aware of their closeness, he went to step back, when suddenly, a pair of khaki-clad arms shot out and grabbed his biceps.

Dean stumbled back, tripping over his own feet in his haste to put space between him and the angel, and tumbled backwards onto the bed. Cas, who hadn't let go of his arms, fell with him, right on top of the hunter.

"I'm sorry. Uh…" Cas muttered, letting go of Dean and struggling to sit up.

Dean grabbed his arms and Cas' movements stilled.

"Dean?" said Cas, looking down at the hunters hands, resting at his waist.

Dean did the same. What was he doing? "Uh…" He suddenly lurched forward, attaching his lips to the angel, knocking him back into a horizontal position, pressing himself down on him. "I don't know why I…" he muttered, looking into Cas' piercing, otherworldly blue eyes, looking, searching, though for what, he wasn't exactly sure.

Distain, maybe? Disgust in Dean and what he just did, but all he saw was the angel's intense stare and something small, a tiny spark behind his beautiful blue eyes… Was it desire he saw?

Cas slowly leaned forward, lifting his head up off the bed and hovering just centimeters below the hunter's lips. His face crept forward impossibly slowly, until their lips were practically touching but not quite. Dean closed the gap, brushing their lips together lightly, sighing.

"Dean…" Cas sighed.

And it ignited his insides. He pressed forward, down on the angel and smashed their lips together. It felt…good. Right. How long had he been fantasizing about this moment? He had crammed the desire back into the furthest corners of his mind, not wanting to consider and deal with his lust after the awkward angel.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue and rough and Dean was loving every second of it.

Cas slowly began to respond, uncomfortably. He had no idea what he was doing. "Dean." the angel muttered against his lips. "What are-"

He was quickly shushed. Dean ground down on the angel, yanking a strangled cry from his throat. God, did he want to hear that sound again. He pushed his hips down again, rotating them against the angel's pelvis, drawing out another delicious noise.

"Dean…." Cas sighed into his lips.

"Cas."

The angel pushed Dean's shoulders back slightly, lifting him off the tiniest bit. He looked down at the point where their hips connected and looked at Dean questioningly.

"Cas…" Dean started.

Cas lifted up and placed his hand on the hunter's cheek. He leaned forward, experimentally pressing their lips together. A _zing _shot through him as Dean responded to the kiss, relaxing and letting his body drop back down onto the angel below him, supporting most of his weight on his elbows on either side of his head.

Cas suddenly jolted, lunging up and flipping on top of the hunter. Dean looked at him with bewilderment, not making a move to regain control just yet. He wanted to see where this would go.

Cas, sitting vertically on the green-eyed man's lap, ground down hard, pressing his ass down on him, earning himself a groan.

"Cas…." Dean moaned, drawing out the 's' and thrusting his hips up into the dark haired man's ass. He reached up to push the tan trench coat off of his shoulders, throwing it onto the hotel floor between the two beds. He loosened the man's tie and let it hang loose around his neck.

Unbuttoning the first two buttons of the man's white, collared shirt, he lifted up, kissing the newly exposed skin on Castiel's neck. He tasted like cinnamon and apples and something distinctly Cas. He wanted more.

He began fumbling with the buttons on Cas' shirt, trying to undo them, but his damned clumsy fingers kept getting in the way. Frustrated, he gripped both sides of the shirt and pulled, sending buttons flying everywhere and leaving the angel's bare chest exposed to him.

Dean ran his hands over the smooth planes of his chest, from his hips, over his abs, and on to his chest, over his nipples, which he tweaked slightly when he passed them by. They became instantly hard under his touch and he pinched lightly, earning a high, keening sound from the angel on top of him.

"Cas…. 'mere," Dean murmured, scooting out from under Cas and up the bed to lean on the headboard, motioning for the angel to follow. He took his shirt off on his way up and threw it in the same general direction as Cas' coat went, giving the dark haired angel an intense look and taking him by the hand, pulling him back onto his lap and running his hands up his sides, into his hair and pulls his head down for a kiss.

Dean reaches in front of him, popping the zipper on Cas' pants and pulling down the zipper, tugging when it came to the sizeable bulge in the man's pants and pulling it over it, earning a small whimper from the angel atop him. "Dean," he whined.

"Cas, sit up…" He obeyed quickly, lifting up and allowing the smaller man to push his pants and boxers down and yank them off, throwing them away from them. "God, Cas…." he said, not taking his eyes off of the organ in front of him. He was…big.

Dean reached forward, grasping the man's cock lightly, testing its weight in his hand. A blissful look crossed Cas' face and he grasped him tighter, wanting to make him feel good. "Oh…Dean."

He pumped, swiping his thumb over the head of his dick, and watched as Castiel threw his head back, digging his ass down into Dean's lap and letting out a soft moan. He thrust up into the green-eyed man's hand, desperate for more delicious friction.

"God, Cas…" he sighed, leaning forward and pressing their lips together, biting at the angel's lips and dragging his tongue lazily across his bottom lip, asking for permission. The angel opened his mouth eagerly, allowing Dean entrance. "Baby…. Ha. You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Dean says, setting Castiel beside him on the bed and standing up, making quick work of his fly and letting his jeans and boxers drop to the floor.

Cas stared, clearly in awe of the man in front of him.

He jumped back onto the bed, pinning Cas to the mattress and putting a knee in between his bare legs, spreading them and settling in between, all the while kissing the man, trying to convey his passion and feelings to him through their lips. Cas, of course, understood.

He spread his legs apart wider, wrapping them around Dean's waist and pulling him down closer, needing to feel him. The feeling of their bodies touching, together, from chest to knees, was intoxicating.

Dean plants one last chaste kiss to Castiel's lips, slipping the angel's legs from his waste and sliding down, settling his head between

his legs, laying his hands on his thighs and nuzzling the larger man's cock with his nose. He lazily licked him from base to tip, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of it, smirking when he heard the dark haired angel above him moan out his name. He felt his hands in his hair soon afterwards.

He swirled his tongue around the tip, planting a soft kiss on the very tip, right on the slit, feeling Cas' hands tighten in his hair as he took the head into his mouth and softly sucked, probing the slit with his tongue.

"Yes…Dean…" his angel sighed. Dean hummed around the cock in his mouth, sending shivers of pleasure running through him. It felt amazing. He bucked his hips up, trying to get more friction from the man sucking him. Dean only placed one hand on Castiel's hips, holding them down. It truly was an incredible feeling. Dean lowered his head down further, taking more of the angel into his mouth until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

Cas was struggling to hold still, even with Dean holding him down. He thrust up against his arm, not being able to take the slow pace at which Dean was blowing him.

Dean took him further into his mouth, allowing him to thrust shallowly and taking it in stride, listening to Cas groan above him and feeling him tug on his hair, pushing his head down further on his cock. He began bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the shaft and sucking softly at the same time.

"Dean, _oh._ Baby, please. Dean…more," he pleaded. He needed him.

He lifted his head from the larger man's cock, bringing his fingers in front of Cas' face. "Suck."

Cas opened his mouth, licking one of the fingers in front of him and taking them into his mouth.

Dean's mouth went dry as his angel's eyes drifted closed and he lost himself in the act of sucking his fingers. He looked so damn sexy. So much for 'awkward angel'. Dean's cock twitched against the mattress as he watched his angel.

He gave the head of the dark haired man's cock one last swipe with his tongue, causing the angel to hum around his fingers, driving Dean absolutely crazy with arousal.

"A-alright. Cas… God. You're…I'd love to see what you could do with a cock." Dean muttered, drawing his fingers from the heat of Castiel's mouth.

Cas blushed at Dean's words, imagining pleasuring him in that way, and shivering. Maybe one day.

Dean reached down between Cas' legs, circling his wet fingers around the rim of the angel's ass, drawing a hiss out of him. He looked up at the man, into his eyes, and what he found was pure lust, all for him. "Dean…._please_," he whispered.

With that, Dean pressed a single digit forward, earning a small mewing sound from the angel beneath him. Taking this as encouragement, he slides it in to the last knuckle. Cas pushes himself down, needy and desperate, wanting another part of Dean inside him, instead of his fingers. He was aching for him.

Dean gripped the larger man's cock, pumping up and down as he added another finger. He was assuming Cas was a virgin, so the preparation process would definitely hurt. He didn't want to hurt his beautiful angel…but it would feel so good once Dean was able to get inside.

"Dean, _more!_" the angel whined loudly, grinding down on the hunter's fingers. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed him. Now.

Dean began scissoring the blue-eyed man's hole, stretching him, preparing him for what was to come next. He definitely didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to make him feel amazing.

The angel groaned loudly at the feel of Dean's fingers working him open, at the thought of what was going to be in him next. He almost couldn't take the preparation. He almost asked Dean to _just fuck him already _but he refrained, knowing that he would appreciate what Dean was doing for him in just a few short minutes.

Or maybe a shorter time than that.

"Cas…" Dean groaned from between his legs, his hard cock leaking precum onto the comforter underneath them.

He couldn't wait any longer.

He slid up Cas' body, giving his nipples a long lick on the way up, grinding down into his hips and whispering in his ear. "Are you ready, baby? Are you sure?"

Cas nodded quickly, not a doubt in his mind.

"So eager… damn." He took a long look at the angel splayed out before him, reveling in how quickly the situation they had been in had taken such a quick turn from awkward to sexual. "So…sexy."

"Dean…shh. Need you… Now."

Dean groaned at that, at the need in his voice, the lust he heard. He lined himself up with the angel's hole, ready to push in. He looked up and took one last long look at his gorgeous angel before slowly pushing forward, not stopping until the head of his dick was all the way inside the angel beneath him. "You okay?" Dean breathed, trying his best to catch his breath and be calm, for Cas' sake. He didn't want to hurt him. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Cas nodded. "You can…move," he panted, overwhelmed, it being his first time and all. It was going amazingly so far. He tried to push himself down further on the hunter.

Dean let out a moan. The angel in front of him…he was just _begging _to be fucked. Begging for Dean to just grab him by the hips and thrust all the way inside him, to pound him into the old hotel mattress and fuck his brains out.

And that's just what he did.

He began to push forward, not stopping until he felt himself bottom out inside his angel and moaned loudly. He laid his head in the crook of Cas' neck, panting into the damp skin as he slowly pulled back out and thrust hard back in, feeling the angel's walls clench around him, squeezing his cock, sending a shiver through his entire body.

Dean bit the skin in front of his mouth, at the place where shoulder becomes neck, licking the bite and sucking, marking the angel as his. This angel was _his._

"Oh, please… _please, _Dean. I need you. Need you so much. Want you so much, please…." The angel below him was barely coherent, losing himself in the new sensations wracking his body.

"You got it, babe," Dean mumbled, pulling out until all that was left inside was the tip of his head, and slamming back into the angel's hole with a snap of his hips. He cried out, biting down on Cas' shoulder and pulling back out, slamming back in, pulling out, pushing back in.

He set a steady rhythm, the bed rocking and the headboard knocking against the wall with every thrust Dean delivered. Castiel was a moaning, trembling mess underneath him and it was unnerving him.

"Cas… I love you," he murmured, slowing his pace. Cas' eyes shot opened immediately and Dean's green met with Castiel's magnificent blue.

And that did it for Dean.

He drew back and thrust back in hard, setting a fast pace, pistoning in and out of the angel, listening to his cries and moans and whimpers, meeting them with sounds of his own. He hit something inside Cas and he cried out louder than all of the other times, arching his back into Dean, wrapping his legs around the man's ass and pulling his hips in, needing all of him.

And they kissed.

And it was all fire and passion and colorful sparks behind closed eyelids, teeth and tongue and lips and sweat and _oh._

_ "There, _Dean. Again… _Please_!" Cas screamed Dean's name as his prostate was drilled by Dean's cock and it felt _amazing. _ "Dean!"

"I'm here, baby boy. I'm here, little angel…" Dean held him as he shuddered. He could feel his ass clenching around his dick, and it was driving him crazy. He knew he was close to coming. But that didn't stop Cas from voicing it.

"…I'm not gonna last….Dean…I'm-"

Dean grasped his angel's cock and pumped, pounding his ass and rubbing him at the same time, thrusting into his prostate and biting his neck and pulling his hair and shouting his name as he neared his climax.

He felt Cas clench around him, felt the pulse of his cock and heard him scream, right up close to his ear and he couldn't take it anymore and so he came, right alongside his beautiful angel.

"That's it, sweetheart… That's it. It's okay," he whispered into the man's ear as he held him through his orgasm, nibbling his ear softly.

He continued to jerk Cas off and thrust shallowly as they rode out their orgasms, slowly coming down from their highs and settling down onto the bed together, Cas in his arms.

"That was-" Cas started, but Dean silenced him with a kiss. He didn't want to speak. All he wanted to do was climb under the covers with his angel and stay there forever, wrapped in each other's warmth and the afterglow of their orgasms.

Dean kissed the side of Cas' head, pulling him closer to him and yanking the blankets over them.

Screw Sam. Screw Heaven. Screw anything that wasn't the absolutely perfect angel he was holding in his arms. Screw anything that tried to rip them apart, because Dean would never let that happen.

He had denied himself for so long, denied that he even harbored these feelings, but after what just happened, he was having no more of it. Cas was _his _angel and he loved him and he would never let him go. He would protect him with his life and keep him safe and keep him happy for as long as he possibly could.

Because he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
